All About CDC
by Literati Lover
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot about none other than Chad and Sonny, of course! Hope you like it!


Title: All About CDC

Rating: PG

Summary: One shot about Sonny and Chad! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance……Sadly

A/N: Short story! I know that I still have my Airhead fic unfinished, but this just inspired me and is really short, so yeah. I hope that you like it.

So I have an awesome SWAC story that I wrote the first 5 chapters over summer……but I don't wanna publish it, because I like to finish things before I publish….because I hate when authors don't finish a story that I really like. And I've been guilty of not finishing before. But if I get some free time, I'll try to finish it. I plan on it being like 20 chapters…..so it's only ¼ done so yeah. Anyway, look for it! And constantly encourage me to write! =)

**Chad's POV**

I checked my hair once more in my mirror, before heading out into the hall. I still had an hour until rehearsal, so I figured there was nothing better to do than pick on my favorite Random.

Not that I wanted to see her or anything. Because I definitely DIDN'T!

After all, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't fall for _**anyone**_! They fall for Chad Dylan Cooper!

It didn't matter that she had pretty hair that looked incredibly soft and smelled like vanilla. Or that she had the cutest laugh, and that I wished that I was funnier just so I could make her laugh. After all, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do funny! It doesn't even matter that she's the only person brave enough to call me a jerk to my face or to stand up for others. It doesn't matter that she's not like any other girls I've ever met.

Because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for anyone!

I finally reached Sonny's dressing room and found that, luckily, the door was propped open and that Tawni was no where in sight.

And _yes_, I _do_ know Tawni's name! I just don't want _her_ to know that I know her name. That would totally ruin my "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care about anyone, not even friends of Sonny's" vibe.

I looked inside to see her head bent over a magazine, scribbling something on the page. She lifted her pen and smirked, as if she had finally finished whatever she was doing.

I have to say that it was absolutely adorable…

Not that Chad Dylan Cooper would ever find a girl adorable or anything like that. Because he definitely wouldn't.

But, saying that he _did_ find a girl adorable, _**hypothetically**_, it would most definitely be Sonny Monroe.

After smiling, she flipped the page, skimmed a little and then a disappointed frown formed on her face. I felt my heart ache a little and I wondered what caused this weird pain in my chest.

Is this what heartburn felt like?

Finally, she put the magazine down, and I took my chance to stroll into her dressing room. After all, I wanted to see what she was reading that had caught so much of her attention.

Attention that _clearly_ should have been focused on Chad Dylan Cooper. I mean, after all, I _am_ the best actor of our generation.

"Hey, Sonny! What's crack-a-lackin?" I said, pointing at her with my awesome Chad Dylan Cooper gesture.

How is it possible to be this cool? I wasn't sure.

"Chad?!" she said, sounding shocked. I started walking towards her and saw her grab the magazine and hide it under the couch pillow.

Now, I may not be the _smartest_ guy around, but even to me, that looked pretty suspicious.

Me being the sly, handsome, stunning, amazing actor that I am pretended like I didn't notice.

"Hey, Chad," she said nervously, then she finally regained her composure. Her look changed from shock to annoyance. "What do _**you**_ want?!" she said.

I smirked. She was definitely hiding something. Her eyes totally gave it away. That, and maybe the fact that she was really jumpy too.

"Eh, nothing much. I was just walking by on my way to rehearsal and saw your door open. Though I'd grace you with the presence of the wonderful CDC," I said, as if stopping by was for _her_ benefit and not my own.

She scoffed.

"Riiiiight. Your rehearsal is the other way. By _your_ dressing room. In case you haven't noticed, this dressing room is _mine!_ It says Sonny Monroe," she said, walking over to the door and pointing excitedly at it.

"I see the words 'Tawni Hart' on there too," I said, just trying to annoy her.

"What's your point, Chad? Clearly, you already know that we share a dressing room," she replied, putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot. Not everyone is as amazing as Chad Dylan Cooper. I forgot what it was like to actually have to _share_ something," I said, shuddering.

Sharing. I definitely hated that word. It gave me the chills.

I saw Sonny roll her eyes, and I smirked. She was so cute.

"Chad. Once again, I repeat. What do you want?" she asked, again.

I loved pushing her buttons.

"I told you, I was on my way to rehearsals and you had your door…" I started, but she cut me off.

"Yeah, I heard you. But I already _said_ that your rehearsals are nowhere near this room. They're not even on this _stage!_" she said, getting riled up.

She was so hot when she was frustrated.

"Yeah, well I decided to take the long way," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I don't know what she wanted me to say.

What did she want to hear? That I came here to see her? _Please…._ Like that would ever happen.

"I wanted the exercise," I added, just to push my point, so she wouldn't question me anymore.

"Whatever," she shrugged, dropping it.

Now was my chance. After she had walked over to her dressing room door, I had slowly began to make my way over to the couch with each sentence, trying to be discreet.

I am _such_ a good actor!

I finally reached the couch, and I pulled out what was lurking behind the pillows.

Sonny caught on to what I was doing. Her eyes grew large, and she lunged at me.

I quickly dodged, of course. After all, I was in _excellent_ shape. I mean I _am_ Chad Dylan Cooper. Gotta keep this body in top condition.

"What do we have here?" I said, holding up the magazine to look at it.

"Chad, stop," she said, from the floor.

"All About Chad Dylan Cooper," I said, as I smirked, reading the cover.

"I bought it to look at pictures of Taylor Lautner," she said, looking away and avoiding my gaze.

"Oh really?" I said, smirking. "Then why does the cover say People magazine: The All About Chad Dylan Cooper edition? If you wanted Taylor Lautner pictures, you could have just bought the Twilight edition," I said, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

I couldn't help the way my heart pounded as I thought about it. Sonny had bought a whole magazine dedicated to me.

I knew she wanted me.

Her cheeks turned red and she looked at the floor. It was so cute. I mean, definitely not cute. Considering that Chad Dylan Cooper didn't think anyone was cute. Besides himself, of course!

"I just bought it to check out the competition," she said, still avoiding my gaze.

I smirked.

"Sorry, Sonny. But Chad Dylan Cooper _has_ no competition. He's just the greatest," I said, popping my collar.

She scoffed once again and seemed to regain her composure.

"Do you _always_ have to talk about yourself in the third person?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper can talk about himself any way he wants to," I said, back.

"Fine," she said, huffing.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good! Now give me my magazine!" she said, trying to reach it.

I held it over her head and watched her jump. It was definitely entertaining. And maybe a little cute.

"Nope, not until I see what this is all about. After all, if it's about me, I should know what's in it," I said, opening the magazine up.

"Chad, stop!" she said, still trying to reach it. But, every time she reached for it, I turned my back towards her.

"Hmm….Get to know Chad Dylan Cooper….Chad Dylan Cooper's dirty secrets….Ohh! Here's a good one! Are you Chad Dylan Cooper's type of girl…page 24," I said, starting to flip to that page.

I felt a strong grasp on my arm and turned to see Sonny's eyes wide with fear.

Interesting. She didn't want me to see this page.

"Chad, come on. Don't look at anymore. You can't read that! Give it back," she said, sounding desperate. I wanted to give it back just to take that look off her face. But I couldn't. The temptation was too much for me to resist.

"Since you told me I can't, I have to," I said, flipping to page 24.

I stopped when I saw a bunch of answers circled.

"You took this quiz?" I asked, trying to hide my smile.

I can't believe that Sonny took this quiz. To see if she was my type of girl.

I'm not sure what was going on, but my heart felt like it was incredibly full and that it was going incredibly too fast for my own safety.

I looked at her, waiting for an answer, but she just turned away and huffed.

I looked back down and then laughed at something.

She took it alright. And she FAILED. MISERABLY!

"What are you laughing at?" she said, crossing her arms and sounding annoyed.

"How did you get only 5 points?! Out of thirty?" I said, still trying to catch my breath, because I was laughing so hard.

"Apparently, I have too good of taste to want to date someone like you," she said, flipping her hair.

"Right. That's why you took the quiz in the first place….But seriously, how did you only get 5 points? There's 10 questions. Even if you got only one point for each question, you would still have at least 10 points," I said, still amused, but I had finally stopped laughing.

"Well, apparently. I got some negatives and got points taken away," she said, huffing again.

I looked down and read the summary of what her point value said.

"You are definitely far from Chad Dylan Cooper's type. Your personalities would clash. Chad is serious. And you are, well, NOT serious. You're attitude is much too sunny for his calm, cool, and collected demeanor. Maybe you should consider dating a different celebrity. Maybe Zac Efron?"

I felt myself glare as I read that last line. This magazine had no idea what it was talking about. Telling Sonny to date _Zac Efron?!_

Were they insane?

And what do they mean our personalities would clash? Hello. We _totally _get along. Well, most of the time. Okay, well sometimes. We could get along if we wanted to.

I looked over and saw that Sonny was looking down at her hands, looking upset.

"I know how you feel. I'd be that upset just _thinking_ about dating Zac Efron," I said, joking lightly.

"Right," she said, quietly, still looking down.

"Hey, Sonny," I said, as she looked up into my eyes.

My heart froze, and I knew that I had definitely fallen for her. Even if she was a _Random_. And even if she did have that whole _stupid_ cute thing going on.

"It's just a magazine," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, but it's true. Our personalities definitely clash," she said, seriously.

"Some people call that Chemistry, baby," I said, winking at her as I headed towards the door.

Before leaving, I turned back to her.

"By the way," I said, waiting for her to meet my eyes.

She looked up, and I saw her eyes glisten in the light.

She was absolutely beautiful.

"You are _definitely_ my type of girl," I said, as I turned to leave. But not before noticing the bright red color that appeared on her cheeks.

Yep. I knew it. Sonny Monroe had _definitely_ fallen for me, just like I said. What I hadn't expected was that I would also fall for her.

A/N: All done! What do you think? I know it's shorter and not as well written as my others, but still. I hope you like it!

Review?! Please?! =) I would appreciate it so much!

So time for bed for me. I'm sick and tired and I've studied like 20 hours over the weekend, then had a huge horrible test today. Ugh I couldn't even sleep last night from the congestion =(

But anyway, I prayed about it and I know I'll be better in no time 

But reviews would definitely help ease the pain…. *hint hint*


End file.
